


My Turn

by Aki_Sei



Category: MeseMoa. (Band)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Sei/pseuds/Aki_Sei
Summary: “Because the person inside ones heart, is ones exception…”
Kudos: 2





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnalieseVieVie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalieseVieVie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782028) by [AnnalieseVieVie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalieseVieVie/pseuds/AnnalieseVieVie). 



> The original version of this story belongs to my precious friend Annaliese, and I have the honor and permission to translate it into English. Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: For entertaining only, no commercial purpose. Some of my random thoughts in a rainy day (even though there were no rain in fic LMAO). For my beloved idols, so please enjoy.

Category: slice of life, romantic (soft and mellow, not too sweet), happy ending.

Note: Each fan has their own ideal image, so please be light-hearted if my fic’s perspective is different from yours. Not-so-OOC trust me, because I write this based on the boys’ real-life moments.

————————————————————————————————–

“You’re such a disturbance!” – Nibansenji frowns at his younger bro, who is shorter than him (just a little bit) but has the strength capable of ‘flinging’ him around (if he really wanted to).

“I ain’t lying, please, help me with Econometrics, I don’t wanna fail.” – Tomitake keeps crying and pouting, bawling like a big husky clinging onto its owner.

After a few seconds staring at that pity-me expression, Nibansenji unwillingly takes a look at the notebook, briefly reads thorough the exercise. How can these natural science subjects hold him back, and not to mention, he was once the top one student of the Econometrics course at his university, so lend a helping hand to this kid is nothing difficult to him.

It just, even though the two has already spent two years together under this uni, he still cannot figure out why Tomitake is so childish. He is OK with cheerfulness people (he met a lot before), but the stubbornness of this kiddo (neither thick nor thin can chase him away) leaves him with no choice but to deal with it.

“I should never get involved with him.” – Random thought appears in his mind while he’s scribbling down the solution. Since earlier Tomitake must have already known that nature science did not suit him, so why he still signed up for Management – Economics Law? Nibansenji decided to give up understanding what could happen in this kid’s mind long since, and either said nothing about that or gave out no advice. Well, because of his temperament, (this might sound a little bit nonchalant but) he never discusses with other using over three lines, with no exception, including this kid.

After the final check, Nibansenji raises his head and nearly being stunned by Tomitake’s beaming bright grin. Being both surprised and frustrated (for being bothered only, trust him), he cranky lowers his voice “It’s done.” while stuffing all books and notes into his rucksack, then walks straight ahead.

“Where are ya goin’? Not come back to the dorm? You’ve finished all ya classes already.” Tomitake yells up, but Nibansenji shows no response, whereas the headphone which is always put on or giving no bother to reply. But he won’t sad, he knows enough about Nibansenji to boldly confirms that this senior has no bad intention towards him, he’s just a cool-looking senpai who never goes cold on him.

Even though it’s always the same, that his questions are responded with meaningless hums, his joyous messages are always being ‘seen’, and his actions cause no reaction, Tomitake still believes that nothing can affects their senpai-kouhai bond. Tomitake is goofy (he admits that), but he can proudly said that he is smart enough to be accepted in this elite uni, so there is no way he cannot recognize the patience and care Nibansenji putting on him, only him. But Tomitake is not so sure, whether is it because those things are related to Nibansenji, which make him so ‘wise’?

————————————————————————————————–

Nibansenji sits alone inside a cafe, looking at people walk pass by unconsciously while letting his thoughts run freely. Spending time outside the dorm after school is absolutely abnormal (like once every ten years, to be honest), to him, but it just- today, a lot of things come to his mind so sudden. But comes to think of it, not really just sudden, not really just a-not-normal day, it’s been a while since he felt that something has been changing inside his heart…

About everything…

And about that person who sticks at his side everyday without any certain causes…

Tomitake.

He called Tomitake as Tomitake, instead of calling him by his nickname like the others. There are no specific reasons, he’s just being more used to it. Being nice to everyone while keeping up the moderation, nothing more nothing less. ‘Respect and courtesy’ is his motto. People like Tomitake (the type that neither thick nor thin can chase away), are the one he felt the least empathy. He had long-thought that Tomitake was, and will, never being an exception, by all ways, until one day, Nichan – an one-year-above senpai, so close to him, who scarcely makes friend – was being so straight off saying that _both of you two, are the exception of each other_.

“I seriously have no idea how can you be so tolerant toward that boy. Just thought that, normally, you would have already tossed people like him the one way ticket to the blues from the beginning.” and Nibansenji could only choose to keep silent, because even him cannot see through himself.

Tomitake is the one who always ‘disturbs’ other people with his 4D personality*. His outlaw sense of humor could easily make everyone burst out laughing, but sometimes things do not swing the right way and drive everyone insane (those bizarre stuff are extremely UNimaginable and UNunderstandable). No need to ask how Nibansenji could stand him, he is simply being too familiar with that loud talker already, since he is always the ‘target’ of this junior-somehow-puppy-alike, who has clutched at him since the very first day of the freshmen’s welcoming ceremony.

*4D personality: This term is a Korean slang, used to describe someone who has a weird or unique personality, not afraid to show off their true colors and always being their distinguishable selves. Usually these people are known to be funny, outgoing, creative (tends to think outside the box), talkative, etc.

At first, Nibansenji had no intention of participating the ceremony due to the fact that he hated noises and crowds, and he barely had any friends. Had it not been for Nichan – his senpai, who was born with an amazing vocal range but still haven’t got the chance to be debuted – and his welcoming performance, how could he not go? He and Tomitake got to know each other in somewhat unexpected occasion, and from that day onwards, Nibansenji had himself a sticky tail**, irremovable sticky tail with such thick-skinned face***.

**sticky tail: This term is a word-by-word translation of a Vietnamese slang, used to call someone who are extremely clinging to specific person/people important to them.

***thick-skinned face: This term is a word-by-word translation of a Vietnamese slang, used to call someone who are not easily upset by others hard words.

Actually, if he really wanted to, he could treated Tomitake harshly to push him away. Human were built to act with pride, so someone with dignity never dared to keep being a fuss after a bluntly no.

But, since when, Nibansenji no longer felt that his annoyance was ‘annoying’ anymore, it’s now a part of his daily routine (not-really-daily is OK but if completely gone might made him feel kinda loss tho…)

People around the two are continually praising him for his calmness towards Tomitake, some even admire his hardship while dealing with _that bakatan_ almost 24/7 (Nichan said so too) without knowing the fact that he sometimes found himself smiling happily while being ‘annoyed’. People said that opposites attract. And there is Nibansenji, as a quiet-and-self-seclude person, wonder _if there were any could come up to start a convo with me, seriously?_ with Tomitake in contrary, is the exact opposite. Tomitake, basically, ‘patiently’ breaks his own way into Nibansenji’s world, day after day, makes Nibansenji himself have the feeling of _familiarity_ that can be so hard to reckon. But the fact that being disturbed for so long that now feeling _unfamiliar_ and lost without it… admitting it makes him feel so damn embarrassed.

Yet… What is the big deal then? Living a life is neither being too serious with things can be taken easy, nor pushing yourself rushing back and forth because of any ‘ideal perfection’. Not to be mentioned, there were times when he was so exhausted from putting too much effort to some nickel-and-dime stuff, is it really that much necessary?

On top of all this, this kid, time to time, can brings genuine smiles (while still being a pain in the neck) onto his normally-cold-as-ice impression…  
… always keeping an eyes on him, makes sure he is OK  
… always doing (random) things for him, even though he didn’t ask for  
… always blabbering around him, during his self-study, uhm, do caused some headaches  
… always talking about activities to invite him, even though takes part in those is never his cup of tea

But things do not always go the way he wanted, why, because he has tried to push Tomitake away, many times, but that kid still finds some way to stick tight around him. Time after time, until this moment that Nibansenji has to admit that, he is still capable of making an effort to push Tomitake away, yet, he no longer wanted to. What if someday Tomitake stopped being a hassle, what Nibansenji would be like, depressed? Or deserted? Having someone take a step into your life and, somehow, enter your mind, even you don’t want to, but nothing could be done anymore when thing already found its place.

Just thought that he should tell Tomitake his honest-to-goodness feelings, right? That kiddo, he always takes the lead, so what expression he would make if Nibansenji took the wheel for once? There is a chance that _bakatan got panic and called an ambulance for a trip to the asylum_ , he cannot hold his chuckles with that fictional-only-but-felt-so-real-because-it-was-Tomitake-related chaos scene crosses his mind. He packs up his rucksack and leaves the cafe, letting his thought puzzle up a way to make his feeling “understandable”, at least, to Tomitake.

Being a person who is not good at expressing his ownself, normally Nibansenji tends to keep his words and point out with actions.

_ Still, there are something in life you need to speak out, in order to keep it by your side, in order not to let “something” become “nothing”. _

No matter what could happen, it’s better to speak out.

**Because the person inside ones heart, is ones exception…**

————————————————————————————————–

Getting lost in thought, Nibansenji did not recognize a secret gaze from a table near his seat. There was a person, sneakily, observed him for more than an hour already.

————————————————————————————————–

Tomitake has followed Nibansenji to the cafe and hid himself in the corner seat to easily keep an eye on his senpai. He completely has no idea what had made him act so weird (stalking somebody is definitely not his style, he is a man with manner), did his head get overheat a little bit today?

_What are ya sitting there thinking, don’t ya come here to meet someone else, I’m following ya just because I want to know who ya gonna met_ , but seeing him with that kind of laid-back look, maybe Tomitake should reconsider his thought. _Then why ya come here after class instead of returning to the dorm, suddenly feel so rich or what?_ Being both frustrating and questioning, his mind swings flusteredly between the two overlapping moods, tries hard to sort things out, until Nibansenji’s chuckles wake him up, then he sees his senpai grab the rucksack and leave.

Tomitake freezes for a moment, just because of a smile. A smile that was so rare, yet familiar. A smile from the bottom of the heart, not the 20-degree-social thing. It is the really, really familiar sincere emotion at times Nibansenji was totally helpless with his clinging, at times Nibansenji laughed off his clumsiness, at times Tomitake cared about him, and at times Tomitake bothered him. Tomitake guaratees he is not that silly, he just act out like that to make _that person_ happy. So, can he assume that that smile was because of him? He has a little doubt with his mind when it comes to study law, but lawmakers – whose motto is ‘Actions speak louder than words’ – always assure when commit anything (due to their jam-pack of evidences), and to Tomitake, that smile was such a clear evidence. Should he make a picture collection of Nibansenji’s smiles and send it to appraiser? _Tomitake ya are a wackadoo._

Actually, Tomitake never completely figures out the reason why he followed Nibansenji, if any, it might just because of instinct. From the first time he saw him, he had the feeling that _this person ya acts like that is not OK_. But why _not_? Tomitake himself can point out that _this person_ way of talking is sooooo uncomfortable. Nibansenji always treats everyone nicely, but that manner makes it impossible for others to understand him and get what is going on inside his head. That type of people can make everyone satisfied, but none can approach, imagine how can anyone get close to a person they cannot acknowledge. And just because of that curiosity, Tomitake instinctively follows him, over these two years.

There were moments, step by step, made him understand a little more about this senpai. He is the type that quiet and still, kind to others yet remaining a cold attitude. His gentleness cannot be seen from words, cannot be shown through not-much acts, but inside every small gestures and the rare-yet-soft smiles which never fails to flutter Tomitake’s heart. With these, Nibansenji, even though not-really-volunteer, had a place in Tomitake’s heart like that. In fact, cold-hearted people (some are just act cold, yuck!), are never his interest, as a straightforward person he does not like such people. But there were something, made Nibansenji an exception to him, made him come after Nibansenji, to find out that this person do have joyous moments like that, do have honest emotions like that.

_Then let’s decide then, today, I will, definitely, get everything off my chest._ Even though, Tomitake do understand that his speculation, which only based on a smile, is extremely risky, and tries to think further, this confessing stuff is no longer in his safe zone, _not like gaming_ , if his guesswork was wrong, _if I failed this time, how can I still be by his side_ , he is not that shameless… when a sudden _ting_ breaks off his unusual deep thought.

Tomitake swipes up his phone, sees LINE chat notification. It’s Nibansenji’s message…

[Tomitake where are you? I need to tell you something. Tonight.]

A shiver goes down his spine, _what’s happen?_ And why so sudden? What could possibly go on that make Nibansenji initiatively want to talk with him? (Last but not least, _had he ever used such a long sentence??? Do I need to call an ambulance for a trip to the asylum?_ )

Such a storm swirled up inside his head makes he forgets that he has ‘seen’ the message, when suddenly the next message pop up nearly freaks him out.

[Busy?]

Extremely bewildered but daring enough, he decides to take a step.

[NOOOOOOOO. I’m wandering outside, but about to go back to the dorm. Where should we meet?]

Seeing the message with the meeting place, all his nervousness are disappeared in the blink of an eye, replaced with comfort, _that’s strange_ … He decides to wrap up all his thoughts, get back to the dormitory to change, and _come to see you at our rendezvous_.

 _What could be bad if being rejected?_ Pull his earrings and scold him? Or worse? Does that even matter, when Nibansenji are Tomitake’s exception? If it hadn’t been for Nibansenji’s existence, how far he has to go, how long he has to spend, so he can find his only exception.

Not to mention that, Nibansenji is already an expert at dealing with a troublesome person is him, over the past two years. No matter how sloppy or childish he was, he has never faced any drastic objection, never being casted out, so is there any reason could lowered his faith and stopped him from falling for Nibansenji?

**Because the person inside ones heart, is ones exception…**

Tomitake leaves the cafe and returns to the dorm, with his heart full of butterflies.

————————————————————————————————–

Their appointment was seven o’clock at the sight-seeing balcony of the park near school’s dormitory, but the clock has already pointed to ten past eight and Tomitake was still nowhere to be seen. Nibansenji can goes easy with clothing, but time never goes out of his concern. Turn up on-time is important when making appointment, especially in important occasion like this how that kid can be late?  
Did he overrate himself a bit too much?

About 15 minutes after, a familiar figure runs toward him, makes his heart skip a beat, but then a strange feeling of solacing fills it up. Is it only because Tomitake finally shows up? Is there any other reasons instead, such as the euphoria when some-specific-one does not waste you two’s date, or else the satisfaction when that-specific-one is _the one_ already-have-a-place in his heart – _the one_ can easily makes him smile.

————————————————————————————————–

Even exhausted after running flat out, Tomitake keeps cursing his clumsiness until now. Never thought that he could left the dorm room’s key at that cafe after hours of stalking. Not until he faced his room’s door that he realized the key had not been inside his pocket anymore, so he rushed out (luckily the cafe’s staffs had not end the shift yet, so they helped him as soon as he asked, if not, he cannot imagine how long Nibansenji had to wait) to get the key, then dashed back to the dorm to change his clothes before reaching the meeting place.

On top of all, Nibansenji has something to tell him, and he also has something so vital he wants to tell Nibansenji.

Merely wondered why Nibansenji asked to meet here, but hah, no need to answer, the reason was too obvious already. Nibansenji never pays too much attention about what to wear, where to meet or which to eat, so it has to be soooo important that he asked him to meet outside (Tomitake himself felt like he has to express his great and sincere gratitude to kamisama for this bless), daily-minor-stuff never bothers his senpai that much so just LINE message is enough by then (well sometimes texting is enough a bothersome and Nibansenji texted him none tho), but comes to think of it, never ever expected to receive more than three lines in a row.

At last, Tomitake finally catches a glimpse of a familiar figure, makes his eyes slightly lift, _he was still waiting for me?_ so he hurriedly runs over, talks a blue streak even though haven’t caught up his heavy breath “Senji I’m so sorry my key was lost I had to run out to look for it…” and of course Tomitake does not say the last part, he is not that much baka to bring out the reason why the key was “lost”, _if he knew I was watching him the whole afternoon guess if the earring can still be there on my ear until the end of this date?_

Well, Tomitake is not surprised when Nibansenji says nothing at all but slightly lowers his face, AND SMILES, a vEry gEntlE smile. Okay he can feel his heart skip a ~~few~~ beat ~~s~~ , but come on, _calm down Tomitake calm down, calm down, it’s not the time for you to panic._ Nibansenji is the one who asked for this meeting in the first place, so let’s listen to what he wants to say first, _it’s mah turn to confess later then…_

Nibansenji suddenly turns his face away, staring off at the vast space above. Tokyo has always been so bustling with colorful lights sparkling endlessly as if nothing could be brighter than themselves, mingling with that vivid sights are peaceful moments of the boundless night sky so high and clear, with gentle autumn breeze brings pure yet refreshing scent of nature, soothe anyone’s burden heart and somewhat lighten the hardship people always have to carry on their shoulders.

Tomitake, for the first time, senses out some certain streams of emotions flowing in his senpai’s silence, the silence happens because its owner cannot find a way to break it and express himself out. All of a sudden, anxiety piles up quickly in his mind, _was there anything happened to you?_

“Senji, you have something you want to tell me, right?” well, he spills up his question already without having any hope that Nibansenji would tell him what’s going on. When a person chooses to keep silent like that, most of the time they only need someone to stay by their side, without making any questions, and there are times when silently sitting next to someone can convey your care toward them, Tomitake knows, he is not that dull. It’s just, the question spontaneously popped out, for a straightforward like him, words at tip of tongue or emotions at top of mind are uncontrollable. But, unexpectedly, for both the reply and the fact that it has nothing related to his question, yet it is a very familiar judgement Tomitake heard day after day at times when he kept clinging to Nibansenji without any sense of letting go.

“You are really, really annoying.”

Okay for the very rare time Tomitake chooses to keep his mouth shut as a result of cannot figure out what to do or how to respond at this whining-not-criticism.

“Terribly annoying.”

“…”

“I really wonder how a person can be that much annoying.”

Ooookay can Tomitake panic now??? What could make him talk like that? _Is he mad or what?_ Normally when scolded him or wanted to sweep him away senpai just simply pulled his earrings, _did he eat something that make him feel sick…?_ Being confused so badly soon made him forget the vital thing he tended to tell him. His mind at this minute is only focusing on what Nibansenji just have said while all others become muddy. At the moment the tension reaches climax that he notices a gaze fall on him, hearing a voice so surreal as if it was echoed from some kind of daydream.

“Even so, stay annoying to me the way you are, without it I feel like losing something…”

 _Wait what?_ What what was it, what was what what is what, _am I really awake? What I have just heard???_ A strange-and-phantasm story? Tomitake’s do-first-think-later brain starts to work full effect at this crucial moment.

“… What did you say?”

Sharp pain wakes him up. Nibansenji tugs his earring and murmurs with his usual low tone: “One-way ticket, you’ve just lost your turn already.” then turns away again. Tomitake he heard it right, right? Those words are true, right? If not it doesn’t matter anyway since he has already mentality prepared for a long-term scheme to be with him, but if it is true, like, totally true, isn’t that what he has been waiting for the entire time? Tomitake believes that his ears are a hundred-percent works, and Nibansenji his words are a hundred-percent right (he can proudly said he knows the best what kind of person Nibansenji is, and with something that supreme there is zero-percent it can be a joke or mistake, if Tomitake’s wrong then elephants can fly).

Moreover, it is that rare-yet-familiar smile appears on Nibansenji’s face (even though he could merely see his side-face only), the smile somehow distance but still so close, the smile and also the most honest feelings inside Nibansenji’s heart. This time he utterly believes in his own judgment, and in an uncontrollable second, he rushes to tightly embrace this person in front of him, and yells out in such a way that can let the whole world know the person in Tomitake’s heart is Nibansenji!

“Senji, I like you so much!”

————————————————————————————————–

Nibansenji is a little startled with this sudden action, but he manages not to push Tomitake away. A strain of thought lingering makes him smile softly, this kid is always like this (he’s just more-than-familiar already), can never hold back his emotions, no matter joy, or anger, or love, or hate.

Perhaps in this world he could never be able to like anyone more-than wears the heart on the sleeve and shows all emotions out, anyone whose character is sticking to others (like chewing gum) but irremovable, and anyone with thick-skinned has dared to clinging around even when being pushed out.

Perhaps in this world there is only one exception for him, which is this person, Tomitake, who can wakes the true feeling inside him, for has always been so persistent, to make him smile wholeheartedly, to open the door and enter his world.

In the end, no one can tell who has to be patient with whom? Who is the exception of whom? Nibansenji, or Tomitake, or both? No matter who to whom, these question are no longer important. In life you cannot ask for absolute fair, or perfect balance, as long as there is existed this only person, who is an exception to yourself, can make you feel like being yourself, is already enough.

**Because the person inside ones heart, is ones only exception…**

**Author's Note:**

> You Are #My_Exception because You Are #The_Person_Inside_My_Heart
> 
> Cover fic: https://drive.google.com/file/d/13zKpyqANZCgi-Lx5PcaKREuE0wWWVuHd/view?usp=sharing  
> Original pics from @tomitake723 (Instagram)


End file.
